Dark Olympian Myths: Mother Knows Best
by Sadie Breezy-O'Shea
Summary: Athena loves Perseus, but he doesn't return the feelings because he loves her daughter. As long as she's in the picture, Percy won't love her. Athena will have to do something about that, won't she?


Title: **Mother Knows Best**

Genre(s): Hurt/Comfort & Romance

Character(s): Percy J. & Athena

Summary: Athena loves Perseus, but he doesn't return the feelings because he loves her daughter. As long as she's in the picture, Percy won't love her. Athena will have to do something about that, won't she?

Setting: During and after the Last Olympian, completely ignores the Heroes of Olympus.

Warning(s): Character death(s); OCCness.

Disclaimer: Don't own the PJO series, only the plot for this one-shot.

* * *

He had defeated Kronos. She knew he could. She had known all along.

He was offered godhood, and he had refused.

_But why?_

Because he loves her daughter. Everyone else can see it. She can see it. She wants her daughter happy.

_But then why does she feel such a dread when he kisses her daughter?_

Because she hates him?

_No._

She could never hate him. She loves him. She_ loves the sea spawn_. She _loves her enemy's offspring_.

She feels angry with herself. She shouldn't be feeling like this. Her daughter loves him, he loves her.

Simple as that.

_But she's hurting_.

She wishes she was her daughter.

But maybe, it was her own fault. After all, she always insulted him and looked down upon him, telling him that he was trash. That he didn't deserve her precious daughter.

_She was the one who pushed him away. Her own fault._

But no, she's not going to give up on him. She's going to fight for him. She's going to fight for Perseus, even if it hurts her daughter. Even if that's selfish of her.

She doesn't care. She just wants him. _He belongs to her._

So, she begins planning. She knows that if she goes forward with her plan, that there is a possibility her daughter might be killed.

But she doesn't care. Because she loves him and deserves him more than her daughter ever will. She doesn't care about her daughter at the moment. She can drop dead at any moment, as long as she leaves _her _Percy alone.

She tries to talk to her daughter to break it off with Perseus, but her daughter refuses.

_"I love him, mother!" _

Athena wants to laugh at that. But she doesn't. She hides her amusement.

_"I'm telling you daughter, you will end up hurt if you don't end your relationship. Just remember, mother knows best," _

She didn't exactly say that it would be her who would hurt her.

A silent threat that her daughter doesn't catch.

_"Just leave us alone!"_

Her daughter screams at her, and she is more than glad to leave her. She smirks again and appeard back in her palace. She knows she's being cruel. Plotting against her own daughter for her own advantage, but she doesn't care.

Because she's blinded by love. She's convinced that Perseus is all that she needs. She doesn't need that bossy brat for a daughter.

_She's your daughter! Don't you care about her?_

Her consience screams at her. She ignores it and sets her plan in action.

Three days later, her daughter is driving to work in her small red mini van. A smile on her face, the night before, Percy had proposed to her.

They were going to be together forever, Annabeth thought. Athena can't hold it in, she laughs.

_Stupid. Foolish. Half-blood._

She sees Ares driving towards her, on the opposite lane. He is going full speed, and a determined look on his face. He never did like the Athena spawn much.

Annabeth sees his motorcycle, the size of a baby elephant, about to crash into her car at the last minute. Before she can react, the motorcycle hits her van, making the van spin and crash into a tree. Ares and his bike undamanged. He grins and flicks his wrist. The tree breaks in half and falls on top of the red mini van.

_Sirens. _

_Red and blue lights._

Percy is devastated when he hears the news. He can't stop mourning for his lost love. She had been pregnant too.

Athena smiles and sees this as her perfect opportunity to comfort him.

"Lady Athena?" Percy sniffles when he sees her. Athena smiles down at him kindly.

"Hello, Perseus," Percy doesn't even bother to flinch at his full name. "What can I help you with?" he askes, wiping away his tears from his green eyes.

Athena looks at him in the eyes and leans in. He doesn't respond for a second, then he kisses her back.

Athena is overjoyed.

She knows he's only using her for comfort because she looks so much like her daughter.

_But she doesn't care._

She makes love to him that night.

He moans Annabeth's name.

But she still doesn't care, because he will someday love her more than he ever loved her daughter.

The next morning, she wakes up before Percy does and smiles, remembering the night before.

She gets dressed and teleports down to the Underworld, and to Elysium.

There, she finds her daughter sitting next to a pomegrate tree, looking down at a picture of Percy and rubbing her stomach.

Athena walks closer to the ghost of her daughter. She doesn't feel anything, even when she knows that it was her who planned her daughter's death.

Annabeth looks up to her and smiles.

_She doesn't know._

Athena returns a forced smile.

_"I told you that you were going to get hurt Annabeth," _she whispers in her ear. Annabeth stares at her, her gray eyes shinning, tears streaming down her face as she realized what her mother had done.

Athena doesn't pity her, instead she continues, _"I told you, Annabeth, **mother knows best**, and someday, he will love me," _

With one last look at her dead daughter, she teleports back to Percy's bedroom, him still sleeping.

She smiles at him.

_Someday, he will love her._

**After all, mother knows best.**


End file.
